


Demon Eyes

by scientificapricot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, M/M, just post finale feelings from a long time ago, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scientificapricot/pseuds/scientificapricot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinister pitch black eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess0fdisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess0fdisaster/gifts).



Black.

Pitch black.

Sinister pitch black.

Sinister pitch black eyes. 

That was all Cas could see. 

Black eyes in the place of beautiful green ones. 

Green ones he feared he would never see again. 

Green eyes that had been swallowed by darkness, a darkness that mutilated the soul and twisted the mind. 

He missed those green eyes. 

Cas thought it had hurt when he had been told those green eyes would never again open. He thought that had been pain. 

That was not pain. 

Pain was seeing Dean Winchester stare at you without recognition through sinister pitch black eyes. 

Black.


End file.
